Methods and devices that automatically generates melodies are described in literature and are, for example, used in mobile phones for ringtones, in toys and in digital musical instruments. Distinguishing for these, is that they do not generate melodies that are perceived as appealing enough to be used to a great extent, and companies in a need of generating melodies are forced to pay fees to musicians and composers.
One known such method for melody generation is described in Machine Musicianship (Robert Rowe) p. 208-209, where tones are generated randomly within a so-called tendency mask, i.e. an interval of pitches. However, the described method is quite simplistic and only creates melodies with a very modest degree of enjoyableness.
In the same book, p. 305-306, is also described a slightly more complex variety of the above method, where successive pitches are selected according to the statistics of Brownian Movement, though still with the requirement that they are positioned within a given interval. This method doesn't create melodies of any higher degree of enjoyableness either.
Hence, one purpose of the invention is to provide a melody generator, and a method for such a melody generator that creates melodies that are perceived as more appealing than those that are created with known technology for melody generators.
These, and other purposes are reached through a melody generator according to the characterising parts of the independent claims.